Kidnapped :kaitlyn Russell
by Myssie 71
Summary: Hi, My name is kaitlyn Rocca Russell, I am the daughter of Madison Rocca, I have been kidnapped by a snake woman named Vedra, Please help me ,will my mom Save me on time, Will I die?........
1. Chapter 1

Kidnapped:  
Kaitlyn Russell

By

Melissa

Madison just watched him as he walked to the front door, there she'd cried looking away as her heart beat raced.

All she ever wanted to do was cry out to him and tell him "Don't leave us". But it would of been a give away of her pregnancy, this was his destiny and he had to Help Daggeron, He had no choice.

"I'll return to you I promise Madison" he said as he disappeared into the Train .

**Flashback**

In bed in intwined sheets as moaning was heard. Two lovers completed their lovemaking as they now laid in bed as the male now slumped down aside his wife as he now kissed her naked flesh as he now leaned against her back as he now made circles upon her back . "I love you" he whispered. she looked up to her husband's Face as she smiled ."I Love you too"

**End of Flashback**

Thirteen years Later:

School Bell Rang as Tobias and Arron made their way out of school. they now moved over to the benches as they waited for their baby Neice to walk out of the Briarwood Jr High School.

"KATIE WAIT!" yelled out a girl .

Kaitlyn looked back seeing Miranda running up to her as she handed her her homework. "Oh Thanks Miranda, tell your Mom hi for me!" she exclaimed.

"Alright bye" smiled Miranda as she walked away from Kaitlyn.

she now turned as she smiled to her cousins as she now made her way over to her. "Hey kiddo ready to go" asked Tobias .

"Yep, I can't wait to go" she smiled.

"I hope Aunt Clare is ready," she giggled.

"Oh Wait, I can't go, I promised Mom I will meet her at work, we are suppose to go shopping for my clothes" said Kaitlyn.

"Ahhh come on, just this day kay, please" said Arron.

"Fine, but We have to stop at Rock Porium first," said Kaitlyn.

The Three kids made their way to The Rock Porium as they talked about their homework as the three moaned .

they laughed.

a Purple circle appeared as the styxiods now appeared, they now hid behind the trees as they watched the kids walk thru the park.a small puppy barked as kaitlyn now looked around. "Guy's did you hear that" said kaitlyn.

again the bark was now heard."I just heard it" said Tobias.

kaitlyn dropped her back pack as she now walked into the woods. "Kaitlyn where you going?" asked Arron.

"Hold on, Let me get the puppy" said Kaitlyn as she now walked into the woods as she looked around.

"Here puppy puppy" she called out as she now looked around.

Arron and Tobias looked at their watch as they looked at each other. "She's been in there too long we better get her out of the woods" said Arron

they now made their way to the woods as they looked around, but their was no sign of Kaitlyn. "Phoenix!" called out Arron.

"Phoenix!" called out Tobias.

"Uhm Arron, I think we just lost our baby Cousin and Aunt Madison is gonna be one pissed off Auntie" said Tobias

They managed their way out of the park as they grabbed Kaitlyn's backpack and ran to The Rock Porium.

"AUNT MADISON, AUNT MADISON!!!!!" yelled out the boys in a unison voice.

"Hey Guys no running in the Store" snapped Leelee.

"Sorry Lee!" they both yelled as they now ran into the office.

"Aunt Madison Something happened" said Tobias.

Madison turned as she looked to the boys. "Hey Guys,uhm Where is kaitlyn?" she asked.

They looked at each other as they now swallowed as they wondered who was going to tell her that Kaitlyn was kidnapped.

Madison's morpher went off as she picked it up .

"Madison you have to come to Rootcore, something or someone has katie" said Clare.

"Im on my way, Clare, you two come with me now" said Madison as she now made her way out of the Office .

"LeeLee Take over I"LL Be Back!" snapped Madison as she now stormed out with the Two boy's.

She now ran across the street and into a nearby Portal as she arrived infront of Rootcore with the Boy's.

There she entered as she ran over to the Crystal . "Where's my baby" said Madison.

"Madison first take a deep breath and second, Why didn't you boys show up with Kaitlyn here" asked Clare.

"Sorry Aunt Clare, Kaitlyn stopped cause she heard a puppy crying," expalined Tobias.

"Wha...whats going on where's Katie" asked Madison.

Clare moved aside as she let Madison watched her thirteen year old daughter being put down by a snake like woman as she laughs.

"Oh no, not Vedra" she whispered.

"Who's Vedra?" asked the boys in a Unison voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Kidnapped:

Kaitlyn Russell

Chapter Two

"Who's Vedra?" asked the boys in a Unison voice.

"Vedra is The Master's Servant , she's like Medusa" answered Clare.

The boys shrugged as they looked to each other as they made a ugly look .

"Bad thought" they said in a unison voice.

Madison do you know why Vedra wants Kaitlyn?" she asked.

Madison shrugged as she looked to Clare.

"We might know why" said Alianbow as he now entered with Udonna.

Clare looked back seeing her Aunt and Uncle .

"why would Vedra want kaitlyn?" asked Clare.

Alianbow sighed as he turned away and looked over to his wife and the others.

"Vedra is The Master's wife, when I was under Koragg all they could think about was killing "The Light", when they plotted the killing, I took it into my own hands of wanting to kill him for the Master, the hate I had inside me wanted to explode when I heard about it, when Koragg learned about "The light" was a young man, memories began to flood my mind. " explained Alianbow.

"Why would you want to kill Bowen ?"asked Udonna as she now walked in from the back of the Rootcore. Madison looked at her mother in law as she lowered her head.

"Thats when I was under the influence of the Master Udonna, Now I want to protect him and Phoenix at the same time, I will go to her and ask her to release Kaitlyn" said Alianbow.

Madison broke down crying, "By the time you get to Kaitlyn, she'll be dead" said Madison.

She turned as she now made her way to Bowen's room where she and Kaitlyn slept. She walked over to the bed as she was now laying down ,

"Madison , Alianbow decided to have Bowen return and"Began Udonna.

"No, No he can't "

Madison you are going to face him some day about Kaitlyn, you can't deny her father about her." said Udonna.

"Then I guess I'll just have to lie" said Madison .

Udonna sighed as she was trying to figure out why Madison didn't want Boween to know the truth about his own daughter.. " You have that choice Madison, But we will not hide her Desitny as she gets older.

Madison looked to Udonna as she now rose to her feet and made her way back out the bedroom .

Madison wiped her tears as she realized her mentor was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaitlyn Russell

by :Melissa

Chapter Three

Kaitlyn now awoke as she looked around. There she sat as she rubbed her green eyes.

"Welcome Phoenix," said Vedra

"W...Wh...Who's there? Asked Kaitlyn.

Vedra now slithered her way inside the cave as she smiled to the girl. Kaitlyn quickly moved away as she looked back as she noticed the ground was broken around making the platform into a circilar formation as it left the rest pitless.

"Why am I here? I want to go home please let me go home" cried Kaitlyn.

"Oh shut up you twit!" yelled Vedra.

"Please. Please I want to go home to my Mom and Dad" said kaitlyn as she walked over to the creature, there she moved as she walked near Vedra, there she was now pushed back by a guard.

she now looked aback as she now watched the guard as she stood . "DO NOT PUSH ME!! " she screamed.

Vedra now smiled.

"The Father's power, and Now the Inheritance shall over pay it's Price to The Death of "The Light" " said Vedra.

"Full fill your power Kaitlyn, " she added as she now walked away from the Cavern leaving the girl alone.

Vedra knew how to lure the girl's power as she now walked thru the corridors of the caverns, there she thought "The Light will show up dead or Alive , Lord Leviathian ".

with the moments now gone by, Vedra slitthered her way to her caverns as she now prepared to sleep for the night.

Back Rootcore:

Madison awoke as she gasps. she moved her way quickly out of the bedroom as she now over heard conversations.

"Look, I just got back and this is happening, she's not even mine, she's Ben's daughter . I don't even care if Vedra has her" snapped Bowen as he was pacing back and forth.

"Bowen calm your voice, You have to save Kaitlyn some how, " said Vida,

"Why doesn't Ben go after her, she's his daughter, not mine, " said Bowen in Fustration.

"Look Bowen please. Just save kaitlyn for me, I want her home, she's my neice" said Vida.

"FINE, I will get her back for you , just get off my back" said Bowen as he now walked out of Rootcore.

There he sighed as he now walked his way thru the forest, he sighed as he now sat by the lake. lowering his head down as he took a deep breath as he looked out to the bright Moonlight. A slender hand was now upon his shoulder as he looked back seeing LeeLee.

"Hey Lee, whats up" said Bowen.

there he now stood as he looked at her.

"How are you?" she asked. Bowen looked at her as he made a face.

"Look, I heard what happened to kaitlyn, Im sorry I hope you get her back" said Leelee;

"Yea, Ben will be extactic when she's back in his life" said Bowen.

"Ben?" Bowen Kaitlyn isn't Ben's daughter, she's" Began LeeLee as she now stopped her talking.

Bowen snapped his head as he looked at LeeLee." She's what Lee?" he asked.

"I have to go" said LeeLee quickly as she now walked away as she disappeared within the forest.

Madison now walked out as she went for a walk thru the forest as images of her daughter flooded her mind, from infancy to her teen year,. she smiled as she sighed. she prayed and hoped that Bowen would save their daughter on time, as she took a step three styxiods appeared as they attacked Madison as one knocked her out cold.

there they now disperced from the Earth's surface as they now sank into the abyss of the Underground. they now walked there way to the cavern where kaitlyn was held.

"We have a surprise for you Kaitlyn" said Vedra.

Kaitlyn looked up seeing her mother whom was now on the shoulder of the styxiod.

"MOM!!" she called out.

There the styxiod laid her down as he walked back to the entrance of the caverns. Kaitlyn made her way over to her mother as she now comforted her as she laid her head upon her lap.Bowen again walked deeper into the forest as styxiods appeared he raised his hands as he given up to them .

There he walked upon the purple portal as he awaited . they disappeared together.as they now appeared within the Caverns,

"Again we meet "Light" " said Vedra.

"Well, yea I guess, it seems you carry the telepathy as The Master did" said Bowen in telepathy.

"Why did you want to see me, I have no business here" said Bowen.

"Aye contrare Bowen you do, but if you don't want them I will just kill them" smiled Vedra.

"Kill who?" he asked.

Vedra managed to walk over to the cavern where Kaitlyn and Madison were at, sniffles were heard as he looked inside. "Mom, please wake up ". Bowen snapped his head back to Vedra as she smiled.

"Why are they here" he asked as he quickly made his way to Madison and Kaitlyn.

"Maddie" he whispered.

"kill them , kill them all" said Vedra as she now slitthered away from the cavern as the styxiods.

four styxiods walked over as they now reached for Bowen as they held him up. Kaitlyn just watched him struggle as she moved herself and her mother away. five more styxiods made their way as they now reached for Madison as two more made their way to Kaitlyn.

Bowen looked at Madison whom was still knocked out cold. then to kaitlyn. there she struggled

"Nooo, let me go!," screamed Kaitlyn.

Madison now came around as she heard her daughter's pleas as she snapped as she now fought the styxiods..with one swift kick Madison made one of the styxiods fall off the edge of the rock as he now pulled Kaitlyn by her leg as he took her down with him .

"AHHHHHHHHHH !!! Ugh, no , let me go !" gasped kaitlyn as she struggled.,

"KAITLYN!!!!" screeamed Madison.

Madison threw herself to reach for her daughter's arm as she now held her tightly ."Don't let go Kaitlyn" yelled Madison.

"IM SLIPPING MOM!" kaitlyn screamed as she held onto her mother's arm tightly.

the styxiod wrestled around as he tried to take the girl down with him. he was winning, slowly at a time, Kaitlyn was now slipping;

"Noooo please, Mom, im slipping," cried Kaitlyn.

"Hold on baby" said Madison. "I can't Mama, Ooohhhh, Im slipping Mama, " cried kaitlyn.

Bowen continued to fight the last styxiod as he gave a high kick as he now fell out into the pit as he quickly made his way to Madison and her daughter. "Bowen please I can't hold on to much longer" cried Madison.

"Hold on Maddie, Hold on to her tightly" said Bowen as he now moved to the edge as he now made his way over to kaitlyn as he put his arm on her lower legs.

"Kaitlyn when I tell you to jump up , you Jump alright" said Bowen.

Not knowing that the styxiod grabbed his leg as he let the girl go, he managed to help Madison and her daughter.."Alright kaitlyn ,,,JUMP!". he yelled.

with that moment Kaitlyn jumped and landed on the ground as he let go of the ledge as he now fell into the pitless pit with with Styxiods . "NOOOOOO!!!! BOWEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Madison. kaitlyn held onto her mother as she cried.. there she noticed that her mother was crying as she now moved up with her in arms as they both made their way out. of the Caverns, they now managed to escape as they now returned to Rootcore.

Rootcore:

Vida paced back and forth as she managed to kick a opal rock

"V will you calm down, Bowen will come back with her" said Xander.

within moments Madison now entered with kaitlyn as she looked to the Family.

Maddie! KAITLYN!!" screamed Vida as she ran to them and hugged them tightly.

Udonna and Alianbow and Daggeron made their way over to them as they noticed Bowen wasn't with them. "W...W...Wh...Where's Bowen?" asked Udonna.

"He didn't make it Udonna, he fell into the pitless pit with the Styxiod Soldier" said madison

Udonna now fell back in shock as she now broke out in tears , Alianbow managed to catch her as he now held her tightly into his arms.

NO... No ,,,,,,, Not my Bowen, just when I found him, and now I lost him " she cried

With that moment everyone went silent

* * *

TBC

Chapter four : It's so hard to say Goodbye...


	4. Chapter 4

Kidnapped :

Kidnapped

Kaitlyn Russell

By melissa

Chapter Four

It's So hard to Say goodbye

Two months passed within the year, everyone has now went their sepreate ways sine Bowen's death. Udonna didn't want to fac the truth that her only son was dead. She now wntered her son's room as she now looked around as she made her way over to pack up his belongings as tears now strolled down her cheeks as she cried.

"Mom help me" whispered Bowen's voice.

Udonna gasped as she stopped packing Bowen's things . "Help me" again his voice echoed inside his bedroom

"Bowen" she whispered.

She quickly turned and made her way out of the bedroom and made her way to her husband.

"Alianbow , Bowen, Bowen is alive" said Udonna as she now looked to him and into his eyes.

"Udonna are you sure," said Alianbow.

"im sure, I heard his voice, He's alive, I know he is" said Udonna.

"We will go tomorrow and" said Alianbow

NO!" I am going tonight" said Udonna as she now turned away from her husband as he now sighed.

"Wait I will go with you " he said as he now walked with her to their chambers as they now managed to pack their things.

as they now walked to the front there they met Xander and Vida, " Don't even think of leaving us behind, He's kaitlyn's Father and we want him home too" said Vida.

Udonna smiled as Vida gave her a reassuring smile.

They now turned as they made their way out of Rootcore and walked away.

Meanwhile

Beaneath The Caverns

Bowen awoke as his body now ached as he managed to sit up, there he looked around as he now heard a voice. "Good Morning Phoenix" said the voice.

Bowen looked back as he searched. for the voice. "How could I sleep well, I've been sleeping on the ground for two months" said Bowen.

"who are you , why can't I see you, why do you sound famliar?" asked Bowen .

"Why you made me , " it spoke.

"You made me, you can hear me but cannot see me , and reasons I am your inner thoughts wirh your wife's voice "it added.

"Madison, How is Madison" asked Bowen.

"She is fine, so is your daughter, she has the Highest Power of The Phoenix as you M'lord" said the voice."My...My daughter?" said Bowen within a surprisingly voice.

"Aye , that is what I said" said the voice.

"she isn't my daughter, She's Ben's daughter

"So you think it is his daughter for it is not. look at the birth mark behind her right ear"

Bowen just sighed as he held his hands to his ears.

"ENOUGH!!!:" he screamed.

ROCCA RESIDENCE :

Kaitlyn was now inside her mother's room as she looked for her maroon as scarf as she went thru her mother's drawers and room as she walked into her closet, there she looked and looked until a box fell and landed on her back.

"Owie!!" said Kaitlyn.

she looked back seeing the box as she noticed a few pictures and a ultra sound picture that read. Baby Russell. she sighed as she now heard her mother ."Kaitlyn! Dinner!" called out her mother.

"COMING!" yelled Kaitlyn as she now pulled every thing togther as she came to a stop to her mother and a man dressed in a wedding gown and a tux. there she picked up as she now ran out of her mother's closet as she now ran out of her room as she held the picture close.  
"Hey Kiddo I was about to get you for Dinner" said Ben.

"Why you aren't my Daddy" said kaitlyn.

there she moved on the chair as she held the picture as she now sat down to eat Dinner.

"Kaitlyn honey, where did you get that picture ?" asked Madison.

"I uhm, found it' she answered.

Madison looked at her daughter.

"Can I keep it please,"asked Madison.

Ben looked to the photo as he looked to Madison. "I thought I told you to get rid of everything Madison" said Ben.

"I can't deprive her from her destiny or her real Father Ben" said Madison.

Ben rose to his feet as he walked over to Madison as he now backhanded her face ."Get rid of those damn pictures of him" demanded Ben.

"I will not get rid of them, they belong to me and my daughter, if you do not like it I want you to leave my house, " ordered Madison.

Again Ben raised his hand as he slapped Madison as he now made her Fall. Kaitlyn made her way to her mother as she looked to her.

"Mom wake up" called out Kaitlyn.

Ben now stormed out of the House as he left Madison unconcious .

Kaitlyn now reached over to the Phone as she now called Chip's number.

"Hello", said Chip

Chip. this is Kaitlyn, Mom's unconcious, Ben hit her hard, please come help her she's not waking up" cried Kaitlyn.

"Stay by your Mom, Im on my way, " said Chip as he now hung the phone up and ran out of his home .


End file.
